


Amai teu burguês

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys' Love, Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Ideologia política não impede ninguém de construir um belo relacionamento.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), America/USSR
Series: Hetalia [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834
Kudos: 2





	Amai teu burguês

Acho incrível como veem eu e meu namorado de forma rival, não que a gente não tenha culpa, contudo as pessoas são muito conformistas e loucas.

— União Soviética! — Ouvir a voz desse homem é ótimo, até mesmo me causa um arrepio no coração.

— Nos afazeres da vida americana? — Ele deu um sorriso bem leve antes de rir de uma maneira bem fofa, ainda que fosse da minha cara.

— Você acha mesmo que é tudo tão fácil? Mas sim. Meus assistentes queriam achar uma forma de te intimidar, porém desistiram por ser impossível, principalmente pela Belarus nunca aceitar ser a aliada capitalista. Aliás, ela não está aqui, certo? — Querendo ou não eu jamais poderei ter controle sobre ela, por isso ela sempre aparecerá quando a minha irmã falhar.

Pena que a Ucrânia teve problemas hoje, então o jeito é fugir como sempre. Haja perna para tal.

Fomos ao país mais longe possível e conseguimos bons resultados, já que ela tinha um impedimento de distância, uma imposição ucraniana.

Pode parecer que não, mas a Belarus só segue ordens da Ucrânia. Sim, eu vi isso em cores, com som e em alta qualidade.

— Liberdade!

— Glória meu camarada. — Ele me olhou de forma odiosa, fazendo-me lembrar de que o nosso combinado era não usar termos soviéticos e capitalistas durante as conversas.

Depois de toda essa confusão pudemos aproveitar nosso momento amoroso, o momento em que eu amo meu burguês e sou um socialista amado.

Coloquei uma boa música, peguei as suas mãos e o sentei junto ao meu corpo, este sendo o maior.

Para o efeito ser menor fiquei abaixo dele, impedindo-me de ficar enorme, algo que me faz sentir o capitalista que vai roubar os operários e camponeses.

Deixei-o controlar a relação, assim quem sabe ele toma vergonha na cara.

— O que eu faço?!

— Tente algo, não é assim que começa? — Meu rosto corou, causando-o um estranhamento por ser a primeira vez.

Antes de ele realizar qualquer ato, preferiu sentar somente perto e não em cima de mim. A minha primeira sugestão que eu recuei propositalmente.

Nós ficamos de mãos dadas enquanto ele tentava me beijar diante da vergonha excessiva.

— Seja meu herói. — Ele engoliu a saliva pelo nervosismo, mas em um segundo resolveu selar nossos lábios, deixando-me feliz.

O movimento era intenso demais, a ponto de eu sequer aguentar. Mesmo assim ele achou melhor parar por aí e eu respeitei isso, já que era seu limite por hoje.

Nós continuamos naquele local por possuir um clima agradável, até ele receber um aviso da necessidade da sua saída.

— Vá ou vão desconfiar de algo. — Ele recebeu mais um curto beijo e saiu do nosso cantinho perfeito.

Mantive-me ali por mais tempo somente para planejar um jeito de ele se soltar mais comigo, quem sabe eu tenha algum plano certeiro.

Não falo apenas de sexo, mas sim de tudo, pois sinto-o distante mesmo perto, só espero ser tudo menos a perda dele.

Dessa vez ele chegou rápido e no mesmo instante pedi uma conversa ou eu enlouqueceria tanto quanto a minha irmã e isso é horrível de inúmeras formas. Odeio meu lado controlador, possessivo, obsessivo, visto que viro um monstro russo.

— O que houve? Por que está tão distante de mim? Eu te fiz algo? Fale a verdade, por favor, meu herói.

— Desculpe-me por isso, eu estou imerso demais nos papéis, no mundo e eu acabo perdendo a minha felicidade pouco a pouco, então prefiro me afastar a te infectar com esse problema, contudo foi tarde demais.

— Eu quero te ver feliz! Eu te amo! Nós possuímos ideologias diferentes, somos de continentes diferentes e isso não importa! Venha ser meu e eu serei seu também, é para isso que serve um namorado e não só para sexo, beijos e tudo que há de bom.

— Obrigado e me desculpe de novo. — Impedi-o de falar e o beijei durante um abraço, assim eu saberia que está tudo certo, tudo como eu sempre desejei para nós.

Peguei flores e dei a ele com um sorriso, não um estranho, mas sim um lindo, um amoroso, o que ele precisa mais do que tudo.

Vê-lo sorrir me causou um alívio imenso, foi quando eu vi as lágrimas felizes caírem de uma forma intensa.

— Eu realmente amo meu burguês e sou um socialista amado por você, América.

Ele começou a chorar junto comigo e voltamos a sorrir como um casal maravilhoso que sempre fomos e sempre seremos.


End file.
